(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reciprocating-type abrasive device for a sanding machine, and in particular, to a sanding machine having a sanding module mounted with the reciprocating-type abrasive device at one end thereof such that the sanding particles can provide a tangent-like abrasive effect to a corresponding material to upgrade entire sanding effect thereof
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As wood material generally has relatively large amount of fibers, the surface thereof has to be treated in order to give a smooth surface so as to add value to the products formed from the material. Besides the treatment of the surface of the material internal holes of the wood material may also need treatment, and therefore an inner hole treating mechanism is supplemented to the sanding machine. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional sanding machine having a machine body 10 mounted with a working platform 15. One side of the platform 15 is provided with a sanding module 20 for the sanding of the surface of the wood material. The sanding module 20 has a support frame 21 with two ends respectively mounted with a driving roller 22 and a driven roller 23. The driving roller 22 is connected to a motor 24 to drive a sanding belt (not shown) mounted around the driving roller 22 and the driven roller 23. The inner hole sanding mechanism is mounted to the driving roller 22 by means of screw bolts 27 located on a shaft rod 26 having disposed with a sanding wheel 28 such that the sanding wheel 28 and the driving roller 22 rotate synchronously. That is, the rotation of the sanding wheel 28 is used to abrade the inner hole of the material.
However, the sanding wheel 28 of this conventional sanding machine provides a linear rotation, i.e., the position A on the sanding wheel 28 moves horizontally to the point Axe2x80x2. Thus, the material is polished in a linear manner. As the particles of the sanding wheel 28 contain very tiny gaps, the entire surface of the material cannot be polished. In other words, capillary holes on the surface of the material cannot be effectively removed. In addition, the entire surface will produce a xe2x80x9cpeakxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cvalleyxe2x80x9d structure, and thus the surface of the material is rather rough. Additionally, the size of the material and the exertion force of the sanding wheel 28 on the material are not always constant, the exhaustion of particles of the sanding wheel 28 is not uniform. Thus, the surface of the sanding wheel 28 is irregular and the polished surface of the material will have similar irregularities, and the quality of the entire surface of the polished material is reduced. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reciprocating-type abrasive device for a sanding machine, which can mitigate the drawbacks of the conventional sanding machine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide reciprocating-type abrasive device for a sanding machine, wherein one end of the support frame of the sanding module is provided with a driving roller having a motor, and the other end of the support frame is mounted with the reciprocating-type abrasive device having a driven roller, and the driven roller corresponds to the driving roller and both surround a sanding belt, and the reciprocating-type abrasive device comprises a driving structure and a reciprocating structure, and the reciprocating structure is mounted with a sanding wheel which reciprocates up and down by the driving structure, thereby the sanding wheel produces a reciprocating abrasive action and the entire sanding effect is improved.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating-type abrasive device for a sanding machine, wherein a reciprocating type sanding module is provided to the sanding machine, and a reciprocating rotational movement is produced by the sanding wheel so that the quality of the polished material is improved.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.